


Years to Remember

by CassianFlynn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anyways, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slight Canon Divergence, Slight OOC, i went back an watch season one and im just so full of emotion for james fucking wesley, more tags added later, reporter! reader, this was literally supposed to be a dex fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassianFlynn/pseuds/CassianFlynn
Summary: All it took was one encounter at a new years party to become smitten.One date to fall of each other.Years of ups and downs, happiness and sadness, lies and harsh truths.And one loaded gun to end it all.





	1. A Mysterious Man

As soon as you laid eyes on him, you knew you were done for. 

You shifted against the bar a tad to try and get a better look at him. Black hair styled neatly, a perfectly pressed suit with a tie to match, glasses balanced neatly against his nose and the way he carried himself. Confident. Well mannered. And slightly arrogant. 

The man was way out of your league, but you wanted him so bad. He was leaning against a table near you, watching the other party goers before him spread out across the dance floor. You could ask him to dance. 

No.

That would be way to forward for you and besides you were here on business. To get info and write some lame puff piece about what the bourgeoise of New York did on New Years Eve for the magazine you worked at. It made you uncomfortable. You were far from being some elite member of the city, you were comfortable, yes, but you weren’t wealthy by any stretch of the imagination. Also, you were lonely. You friends were probably at someone’s house in Hell’s Kitchen all wearing ridiculous costumes while having a grand time. You were in upper Manhattan in a dress that was far too short to be wore in the winter. Backless too. 

Your only salvation in what quickly became this momentary level of hell was the handsome stranger you were discreetly eyeing all night.  
Only you weren’t being as discreet as you thought.

\--------------------------------------------------

James Wesley was very aware of how much you were staring at him. 

It amused him to no end and made what was a dull party... exciting. Wesley keep his composure. His rigid business like exterior as he kept a close eye on you while participating in the usual party activities, determined to interact with you at some point in the night. You were gorgeous, like an angel straight from heaven. He wanted you. He wanted to converse with you, dance with you, maybe even kiss you at midnight. Maybe have you withering under him on the silk sheets of his bed an hour after that. Whatever would happen he was certain he’d connect with you in some way shape or form before the end of the evening.

He was hoping you’d crack first and come up to him. 

By ten, there was mild tension in the air. You were poised at the bar, finger lightly tracing the rim of the glass as you look in Wesley’s direction while in deep thought. He wondered briefly what was going on in the pretty head of yours as he leaned against one of the tall tables surrounding the bar. He swished the last couple sips of whiskey in his glass, pondering his options. There were only a few hours of the party left so it was either a approach or don’t be approached as he severely under estimated your talent of not making a move on complete strangers. 

He sighed. 

He knocked back the last of his drink. 

He walked over to the bar right where you were standing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Once you saw the man shift to finish his drink, you panicked and looked back towards the bar. Not even a second later you felt a presence next to you. You didn’t have to look over to see who it was.  
The man. The handsome fucking stranger who has dominated your thoughts for the past god knows how many hours was next to you. 

“Barkeep? A refill.”

His voice was deep. And self-assured. And sent you head spinning full of desire. 

You wanted him more than anything else in the world right now. You take a small breath to steady yourself as you look over to the man, opening your mouth to greet him.

“I can tell you’re not from around here.” 

You wanted to come up with a witty retort. Something to show him your natural charm. 

“You can?”

So much for natural charm. 

He gives you a smirk in response, taking a small sip of his drink. You feel your face heat up a bit as a momentary awkward silence fell between the two of you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a rare moment of his life Wesley felt, nervous. Nervous his usual forwardness just scared you away. But you stayed right there. 

“My names Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N. I’m a reporter for a magazine doing a piece on this party.” 

His watches you push a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“That’s-“ 

You look up to him and the realization that he needed to choose his words wisely hit him. Hard.

“-interesting. Far better than freezing down in times square waiting for that ball to drop.” 

A small smile graces your lips. Wesley hasn’t spoken 5 sentences to you and yet he can already feel how deep he’s fallen. 

“That certainly is a way to look at it, tell me Mr. ah-“

“Wesley. James Wesley.” 

“Mr. Wesley-“

“Just Wesley is fine.” 

You smile grows bigger. “Okay, Wesley, what brings you here then?” 

“My boss had some business to take care of, so he sent me in his place.” Wesley thinks of Fisk in his office, dreaming up of all the plans for the new year.

“And what do you do?” 

“Business.” Like he was going to come right out as say he’s the right hand of a deadly crime lord. He watches you nod and sip your champagne.

“Well. That’s not a vague answer at all.” 

“I can’t tell you all my secrets. I barely know you.” He smirks once more, feeling like he can loosen up more with each minute around you.

You lean forward, close enough in his personal space that he could lean in and kiss you. You speak quietly. “Then why don’t we get to know each other?” 

“Gladly.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time eleven rolls around, you and Wesley have learned quite a bit about one another. 

You told him about the magazine you worked for, how you want to work for a bigger more serious publication in the near future. That you have a brother in Washington state who curates museums and your mom is at home in San Francisco planning her wedding with her partner. How you went to NYA for journalism. 

Wesley tells you about his mother who’s retired in the Hamptons. How he graduated Yale and moved to Hell’s Kitchen and that he helps conduct a business conglomerate. But, mostly he asks you about yourself. 

At 11:20, you both finished two drinks and went from small talk about one another to flirting. 

11:30 Wesley’s hand resting on the bar slowly inches over to yours and grasps it. You let him. Soft smiles are exchanged as you enter twine your fingers with his.

11:45 a large screen behind the band stand shows a live video on the Times Square Ball preparing to drop soon. Neither of you take notice, as you both finish yet another drink. 

11:50 You coaxed Wesley down to the dance floor, your arms around his neck and his around your waist. You slowly sway to the music. 

11:55 Wesley leans into your ear murmuring things in various languages with a husky tone. You rest your head on his chest with a content sigh. 

“I have no idea what you’re saying but I am immensely turned on by it.” 

He smirks. “Maybe I’ll translate it for you later.” 

11:59 The rest of the guests stop what they are doing and prepare to count down. Wesley doesn’t let go of you, you merely spin in his grasp and face the screen.  
Excitement buzzes throughout the room as everyone counts down in unison.

“10!”

“9!”

You move your hands down to Wesley’s, holding them in yours.

“8!”

“7!”

“6!”

Wesley looks down to you as you count along.

“5!”

“4!” 

You look to him, a small smile playing on your lips.

“3!” 

“2!”

“1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” the room erupts in the shots and applause. Couples around you embrace each other. 

You and Wesley still stare at one another. He leans down towards you. Your eyes flutter shut as his lips softly press against yours. It was a small chaste kiss. He pulls back quicker than you cared for.

“Happy New Year.” You say only loud enough for him to hear. You snake an arm up his neck and pull him down, crashing his lips into yours. You pour out all your desire for him into it. He reciprocates enthusiastically. You break the kiss to catch your breath, panting lightly.

Both of you knew this was not going to be your last encounter with each other.


	2. And how was the party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the NYE party

“So, how was bougie new year?”

You look up from your computer to your coworker Mona leaning against your office door. 

“As glamorously dull as you’d expect buuuuut” You grin slightly.

Mona rushes over to the seat across your desk, leaning in closely. “But what?” 

Your grin transforms into a shy smile as you look out the window. For a few seconds you wonder if you should tell her about Wesley before turning back to look at her. She arcs an eyebrow in anticipation. 

“Y/N don’t you dare tease something and not deliver!”

You rest your cheek on your hand with a happy sigh. “I met a guy” 

Mona gasps, leaning back into the chair. “Congrats! Now tell me everything. What he looks like, his job, if he has a brother or a sister in our age bracket. God, now I wish I accepted that gig instead of passing it to you…”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t, and I took it.” You giggle turning to stare out the window again. Your coworker watches you get lost in your thoughts as the office falls silent. 

“But seriously, tell me about him.” Mona breaks the silence.

“His name is Wesley.” You look over to her “actually its James and his last name is Wesley, but he goes by Wesley. And he is sooo handsome and he wears glasses which is sexy. And his voice, Mona his voice is deep and husky, and he can speak so many different languages. At one point in the night while dancing he’d say stuff to me in Italian and French and some other languages. It was an…… experience.” 

“Goood that sounds amazing.” Mona leans back onto your desk “Did you sleep with him?” 

Your mind wanders to the kiss on the dance floor, how you shyly pulled away while apologizing because you aren’t usually that forward. To the way Wesley smiled at you, like he already knew that, as he shrugged off your apologies and offered to take you home. To you both intertwined with one another in the back seat of his car. Lips hotly pressed together, your hands tangled in his black curls as his gripped your waist tightly. When you reluctantly pulled away when you arrived at your apartment. His promise that you’ll see each other again soon. 

“No, I did not. I didn’t even get his number.” You say deflating a bit in your office chair. How the hell did you both manage to forget to exchange numbers?

Mona ‘tsked’ at you with a shake of her head. “No sex and no phone number? That sucks.” 

You nod in agreement. A knock at your door causes you both to whip your heads around. One of the interns nervously stands in the doorway of your office, clutching a vase of flowers. 

“S-sorry to interrupt but, Y/N these came for you.” He sets the vase on your desk. 

“Thank you, Adrian, did anyone say who it’s from?’ You ask while standing to inspect your gift. 

He shakes his head. “No.” 

You give him a small wave of dismissal. He scurries out of your door frame. 

You turned the vase in your hands inspecting it from all angles. The vase was rather basic. Clear glass and rectangular. The arrangement was, beautiful, simple. Light pink roses, white lilies, and fox gloves bunched together. At the top of the arrangement, delicately sat a small card. You didn’t need to read the card to know who they were from. 

“Mmm this Wesley doesn’t miss a beat, huh?” Mona watches you pluck the card off its holder and open it. 

‘Vorresti accompagnarmi a cena stasera, mia cara?’ 

You smirk to yourself, turning the card over to show his phone number. 

Oh, he was good.

“Mona, if you’ll excuse me, I have to make a quick call.” You settle back into your chair and grab your phone, dialing his number. You turn away from her and it starts to ring.

One ring.

Two.

Three.

Fou-

“Wesley speaking.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Wesley sat opposite of Fisk in the large SUV on their way over to meet with Madame Gao. The crime lord eyes his confidant mischievously.

“Sir?” Wesley asks arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

“I trust you had a good night at the gala last night.” Fisk says in a falsely nonchalant tone.

Wesley sighs quietly, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed. He plays along anyways. 

“Everything went smoothly, as always.”

Fisk chuckles, wanting to jump straight to the point. “Who is she Wesley?” 

“A journalist. She was there to write a piece about the gala for the magazine she works at.” He shifts his hands in his lap. “We hit it off rather well, I’d say.”

The car is silent for a beat. 

“Does she know?”

“She knows I conduct business for a conglomerate but, other than that she is completely ignorant to our actual operations.” Wesley hesitates for a second before adding “If I do pursue a serious   
relationship with her I may have to tell her.”

“Only if I get to meet her first. Then you can tell her of your real line of work.” a smile spreads across Fisk’s face. Powerful. Dominating. And for Wesley, inviting. “I wish to meet her as not only your boss protected his assets but also as your friend.”

“Sir-“ Wesley gets ready to express his gratitude as the vibration of his phone in his pocket cuts him off. He pulls it out o and checks the number.

Unknown.

Only it’s not because he knows exactly who it is.

“Speak of the devil and she will call.” Fisk laughs gesturing for Wesley to take it. 

Wesley hits accept and presses the phone to his ear “Wesley speaking.”

“Well, hello there stranger.” He could practically hear your smile on the other end of the line. “I love my flowers, it’s a shame I have no idea what the card says though. If only there was someone I knew   
with a beautiful voice to translate it for me.”

“It’s merely an invite to dinner, for tonight.” He smirks at your flirting, briefly looking over to Fisk who watches him intently.

“At an Italian restaurant I’m assuming.” 

“No, actually I made reservations at eight for a new Japanese restaurant that opened. That is if you wish to accompany me.” 

There’s a small pause. The sounds of papers shuffling, and a mouse click are heard from the other end. 

“I’d be happy to.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven then.”

“I’ll see you then. I’d chat longer but, unfortunately I have to get back to work.”

“Ciao, Y/N” 

“Goodbye, Wesley.” 

Wesley hangs up and puts the phone back into his pocket as the car rolls to a stop.

“I feel as though I’ll be meeting this Y/N a lot sooner than I originally expected.” Fisk states, before leaving the car.

\-------------------------------------------------------

You sit at your vanity, finishing quickly but, neatly trying to finish your make up. It was nearly seven and you were practically rushing to finish getting ready for your date. Because of course when you somehow land a date with an attractive man ten thousand levels out of your league you have a meeting at work that runs over an hour late.

You finish with a huff of frustrated relief. All that was left was getting your actual dress on then you should be good to go-

Three loud knocks make you jump out of your thoughts. He was here, already. And you were still in your bathrobe with your hair and make-up barely finished. Standing quickly, you rush over to the door. 

You open it slowly. And on the other side of it is Wesley, in a perfectly tailors black suit with a blue patterned tie. You open the door wider, revealing your state of unpreparedness. 

He eyes your short silk robe and stocking clad body once, twice. You feel the all too familiar heat of arousal under his gaze.

“I got off a little later than I was hoping, so I just need to finish getting ready real quick.” You step aside and gesture him to enter your tiny apartment. He walks in stopping at the living room.  
“Take your time. We still have an hour until the table is ready.”

You smile and disappear into your room. Wesley watches, noticing the floral arrangement he sent early on your night stand. You close the door to change, block his view. Wesley turns his attention to your apartment. It was homely. The lingering smell of your perfume filled the air. It was quiet intoxicating. Older appliances mixed in with more modern décor filled the space. Family pictures adorn your fire place mantle. He steps closer, studying them. Stopping at one of you hugging a little girl at what appeared to be a theme park of some sort.

He didn’t hear your bedroom door open or notice that you were watching him look at that particular picture.

“I don’t have a kid, that’s my niece.” You smile lightly at him before walking over to where he stood by the mantle. He turns to look at you, looking nearly ready to go. “In case you were wondering.”

Wesley watches you get closer to him, heels clacking against the faux wood floors. Stopping just a few inches in front of him you slowly turn around to face your back to him. Your dress was unzipped all the way down. He smirks to himself, immediately knowing what game you were playing. 

“Can you zip me please?” your voice is quiet. Feigning innocence. A smug grin slowly spreads across your face when you hear the quiet hitching of his breath. Wesley clears his throat, observing the black lace of your garter belt peeking out from the start of the zipper. Grey-blue eyes slowly travel up you back, drinking in the sight of your bare skin. 

A large hand softly rests at the small of your back as the other grips the grips the zipper. He holds it between his thumb and middle finger, jutting out his index finger ever so slightly to glide against your back with the zipper. And then, he slowly zips you up. Taking his time. Savoring every small sigh you make, every sight shift of your weight, a shiver or two. You were putty in his hands and he hasn’t even begun to touch you. 

Wesley couldn’t help but smirk. He reaches the end, delicately closing the clasp on top. You both stand there in silence. A heavy cloud of sexual tension falling on the room.

You turn your head to look at him. “Thank you.”

Your tone is innocent, but your lust filled gaze gives you away.

Wesley licks his lips, resisting all urges to tear off your dress right there and carry you to the bedroom. But, that’s just not the kind of man he is. He’d rather spend the night discreetly teasing you until you’re practically begging him to fuck you. 

And that’s just what he will do.

Reaching behind you, you gently grab his tie and slide your hand down it. “Wesley, what are you thinking about right now?”

He leans into you, lips barely grazing yours. You’re still, your breath catching in your throat. Waiting for him to make a move.

“That we should get going to dinner, y/n. but we can continue this later.”

He pulls away, flashing you that god damn smirk. You release the breath you were holding stepping back and turning to face him. 

“Then let me grab my coat.”

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheh guess whos back with a new man she stans 
> 
> anyways sorry as always for any typos and grammars errors and my ridiculously silly writing! 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
